Two Perfect Shades Of Blue
by UnknownGirl69
Summary: A fluffy high school romance comedy, featuring Miku and Kaito, along with the side paring of Rin and Len. Kaito is a new student at Kaisei Academy, and Miku and Kaito seem to be getting along very well from day 1. However, the minute love is mentioned, Miku denies her true feelings towards Kaito. Will she ever be honest about her feelings, or will it remain as unrequited love?


**_[Miku Hastune POV]  
_**  
Trees are starting to lose all of their leaves, and winter is coming in! Winter is my favorite time of the year. Why? Along with winter comes presents, lights, Christmas trees, and last but not least, snow! Not to mention school gets out, so that's a bonus. Yesterday, people were talking about a new student coming into the school for the first time. We aren't sure if it's a guy or a girl just yet, but I can't wait.

My name is Hatsune Miku, by the way. I've always been considered an "Average girl." I'm generally a happy 15 year old teenage girl, but going to Kaisei Academy is always tiring. Even more tiring is trying to keep knots out of 3 feet long hair! So many people call me The Blue Pigtailed Rapunzel…

I woke up this morning and brushed my hair, got dressed, and walked to school. I met Rin on the way, "Hey Rin!" I called out to her. "Oh! Hi, Miku," She called to me, as I was catching up to her.

_( Rin Kagamine is a close friend of mine. I meet her in middle school, when I saw her getting bullied. One day I stood up for her. The bullies didn't bother her again, and that's how we became such close friends. After that, we've been doing everything together. )  
_

"So how's school going?" I asked, as I finally slowed down my pace to match hers. "Oh, it's going good! Have you heard about the new student?" Rin asked. "Yeah, I've heard some people talking about it. Do you know who it is?" I asked her, curious. "We're going to find out today! C'mon!" Rin said as she took off running to the school. "W-Wait up!" Yelled out to her, and tried to catch up with her once again. Christmas isn't until 3 more weeks, but that's okay. At least maybe we'll make a new friend to hang out without throughout these long three weeks.

We arrived at the school, and I took my seat. My seat is closest to the window, so it's a little cold, but I'm sure it'll warm up sooner or later.  
The teacher made an announcement, "Okay class, we have a new student today. His name is…" She got cut off as he walked into the class room and said, "Kaito Shion, and I love ice cream!" The entire class, including myself, was laughing. "Hey, ice cream is some good stuff!" He said laughing. "Yes Kaito, ice cream is nice. But I think it would be nicer if you would take a seat, and not interrupt me next time. Is that clear?" Mrs. Aikti said sternly. "Yes, sensei" He said as he took a seat.

_\Mrs. Aikti is our homeroom teacher. She is generally a nice teacher, and I've heard rumors about a lot of guys crushing on her. She's 23, but looks like shes only 19. I honestly don't know how she pulls it off/_

There was one empty seat next to me, and he chose that one. "Okay class, let's get started. We have a surprise pre-quiz today, so please remove everything from your desk, expect for a pencil," she ordered the class.

Everyone took everything off their desk and groaned at the shock of the pop pre-quiz.

But for some reason, I wasn't able to focus on the pre-quiz…I kept nervously glancing over at the new guy. _He's kinda cute…_I thought to myself.

_W-wait, wait! What am I thinking?! H-He's not cute…Right..?_

My thoughts were already racing, and I haven't even introduced myself to him yet!

_**-End of class-**  
_  
"Please hand me your quiz on your way out." Said the teacher, as the bell rang and everyone began packing up and leaving.

I walked towards Kaito, "U-Um…If you want, I can show you around!" I said.

"Awesome! Thanks," He happily replied, picking up his blue and white binder. He walked along side me, as we walked around the school hallway, "And here, is the lab room," I explained, pointing at room 0104.

Thankfully, we both had the same classes, so showing him around at the end of each class was pretty easy!

During lunch, he suddenly asked me, "Hey, after school, do you want to grab some ice cream with me?" Blushing only a little, I quickly replied with, "U-Um…Sure!"

"Man, you two sure are getting along pretty quick," Len said, sitting across from Kaito.

_( Len is the only person who has known Rin longer than I have. We've only just met about 2 years ago. He didn't go to the same middle school Rin did, so our first year in Kaisei Academy Rin introduced me to him. Here lately, they've been really close. I mean, like, REALLY close. )  
_

Rin chimed in, "Yeah! I think you two will be really great friends in no time."

**_-After School-_**

When the bell rang, Kaito, Rin, Len, and I all walked out together.

"Well, this is where we separate." Len said, stopping with Rin. "Yeah, bye Miku~!" Rin called happily, as she ran to catch up with Len. Looking more carefully at them as they walked away, I notice something unusual... They're holding hands! How adorable…I have a feeling they might get together, which, by the way, really should happen by now. They've known each other since third grade.

I decided not to say anything aloud about them holding hands; I'll just ask Rin about it tomorrow.

Kaito and I walked together; we weren't even sure where we were headed. But we ended up at Central Park, and I was eating a blue raspberry ice cream, and Kaito was eating a recently new flavor, cotton candy ice cream. "It's so colorful!" I laughed.

Kaito laughed with me, "Yeah it really is!"

We suddenly were really close, for just one days worth of time…I already felt like I knew him in another life.

_**-The Next Morning-**  
_  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm, telling me to get up. Sighing, I got up and while brushing my long blue hair, I heard a knock at my door. "Coming!" I called, as I ran to the door. Opening it up, I was greeted by Rin. "What are you doing here, so early in the morning?" I asked.

Rin, for some reason, blushed slightly saying, "I have news! And I couldn't wait 'till you got to school to tell you, so I decided to tell you here."

"Oh, well ok! Come in," I insisted. "Thanks," Rin said, as she walked in and I closed the door behind her.

"Ok, so…Len and I are dating!" She said excitedly, her smile could seriously light up an entire house.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! You know, I'm really not that surprised though. I saw you and Len holding hands, so I figured something was up," I said, honestly.

Even though I'm super happy for Rin getting a boyfriend, a part of me is kind of jealous. I wish I had a boyfriend…falling in love sounds really nice. Although I've never experienced it before, I guess a girl can dream.


End file.
